


Taking Care of Your Own

by Pohadka



Series: Taking Care of Your Own [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohadka/pseuds/Pohadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team takes care of their own.  Sometimes, in very personal ways.  Brandon Prust, the usual glue of the team, is out of action and someone has to step up to take on his very specific duties.  And now it's Brendan Gallagher's job to keep the team together and focused.<br/>---<br/>Sadly, I'm calling this a dead and finished series. *puts out disappointment bucket for donations* <br/>If I do this right, there will probably be 22 or so chapters, riding out the rest of the season.  And lord help me, I have a very perverted mind. So it will be at times sweet, crazy, and all out raunchy.  I reserve the right to pick my own pairings, and to avoid dealing with any major injuries that might occur.  Except well, what starts our story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Business of Taking Care of Your Team.

Brendan hadn’t expected any team extracurricular stuff during the Olympic break, which is why the call Prusty gave him was all that much more exciting. There were only a few things that could make his pulse jump more than hockey, and sex with his sometimes line-mate was one of the things.

He’d dressed carefully. Prusty might have the nickname ‘Caveman,’ but he was better dressed than most guys. In fact, their first spin in the sheets had been after a hands on tutorial on how to pick out a decent suit at a tailor’s. 

So it was a huge surprise when Brandon answered the door looking like he was coming out of a three day hang over. “Damn, what’s wrong?” Gally asked as Brandon let him in. The beard was not a surprise, but it hadn’t been trimmed neat like usual, nor was the shaggy hair combed. The reason why was pretty obvious with the ice pack around Prusty’s shoulder. 

“I had a little accident.” The older man sighed softly, almost deflating into himself as he led Gally in. “I need some help.”

“Yeah no problem, whatever you need!” There were bruises peeking out from under the wrappings. The pack itself went from his front pectoral, up around the joint, and halfway down his shoulder blade. “That looks nasty.”

“Thankfully it’s more muscle than bone, but it’s gonna take a while to heal up.” Prusty paused, pouring two stiff drinks. “And you’re allowed to back out, if you think this is gonna be too much. Hockey first, that’s one of Marc’s rules.” 

Both men had been knocked around, a lot, on the ice, but that didn’t mean Gally wasn’t quick to understand what was going on. This team had something special, thanks to the GM’s little brainstorm. Keep it in the team, and take care of the team. Brandon had stepped up to the task immediately. “You’re not going to be able to be with the team for a while. And you want me, to.. To..”

“To fill in for me, until I’m back, yeah. Although, it might be good training for you in the future.” Brandon shrugged, wincing a bit in sympathy.

Gally reached past him to grab the still full glass, throwing the shot of whiskey back with a wince. “Let me guess, my name’s come up for the position down the road.”

“Fun choice of words there.” The words were teasing, but Brandon’s eyes were still soft. “It’s all your choice. Everyone understands that.” 

“Yeah, I remember the lecture the first time you showed up in our hotel room last year.” That had been embarrassing. Especially when Alex had stuttered about being a virgin. That had turned fun afterwards, eventually.

Brandon’s hand was light on his shoulder, fingers sneaking towards the back of his neck to rub. They’d both been surprised at how effective that was at calming him down a few months ago. “Mmm.. You’re working me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, because I know how much you like a challenge. And how much you like to fuck.” The fingers gently pushed his head forward so Brandon’s lips could replace them.

“Yeah yeah.” Gently he pulled free to turn to the taller man. “So what would I have to do, just.. Suck and fuck or.. Meet those special preferences?”

“It’s kind of a little of both. I can walk you through it all, when you need it.” Brandon slid his arm around Gally’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “It can be a lot of fun. You’ll definitely learn what kinks you like and don’t like. Just keep an open mind, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard you and Carey.” Then the smirk so familiar to the millions of Habs fans spread across his face. “You know, I’ve always been curious about that.”

“Then come on my friend, let me give you a little overview. You’re gonna need it.”


	2. First Stop: Pittsburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team loses their first game back, then have to head to Pittsburgh that same night. And Brendan gets his first call.

Brendan didn’t think he could tell Alex what had changed. They still shared a room on the road, still goofed off, but it rode in the back of Gally’s mind about what his post game duties might include now. And with Carey out now with groin issues, the name of the game was to take care of Peter.

Thing of it is, everyone adored the skinny Slovak. He was always positive, always vocal in defense of them, especially from his seat at the end of the bench. Even Gally had gotten a bit of Peter’s insight and used it to the team’s advantage. Maybe a lot, since he spent half of his time parked in front of opposing goalies.

“Peter’s a different situation. There’s a few things he likes, but most of it doesn’t have anything to do with sex. Until he’s angry. And he came back from Sochi disappointed. So I want you prepared.” Brandon had pulled him into one of the training rooms for this little talk the day Carey came out of practice. 

He’d had a short and very embarrassing talk with Peter too. He never knew the goalie could blush like that when he’d reassured that Brandon had sworn him to secrecy about everything. But behind the beard, it was actually kind of cute.

But now, in the hotel room in Pittsburgh, he was fidgiting out of nervousness and Alex was chattering on about everything. His best frenemy on the team had a strict routine, and part of it was talking himself to sleep. Most days, that wasn’t a problem. The days it was, a quick blow job shut him up almost instantly.

“And then that stupid, wait.. Brendan?” He turned to Alex’s confused look. “What’s going on with you? Are you more brain dead than usual?” 

That’s when his phone beeped with the text he was waiting for. He was on his feet to pull his jeans and t-shirt back on. “Nope. I’ve got business tonight.”

He dressed with his back to Alex, hiding his reaction to the text.

“Business with who?” The young American sat up, frowning. “Just what are you up to?”

Brendan grinned impishly, stepping closer to talk low, just to tease him. “I’m picking up for Prusty. Think on that while you fall asleep tonight.” 

He slipped out while Alex stared, slack jawed. But it was hard to ignore the howl of laughter that finally broke free after the door closed behind him.

Six rooms down and around the corner, the door was propped open just a little. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the door. He wore just a thin shirt and loose sweat pants, and did not look up. Instead he held his head in his hands. Brandon closed the door behind him and moved to the foot of the bed behind the older man.

That’s when he looked up. “Did you mean, what you said the other day?” The goalie’s gray eyes were creased, and Brendan thought he saw a little nervousness in his eyes too.

“Yeah. Hell, I think if we said anything, there’d be a line at the door. But no, you’ve got me.” Brendan rubbed at Peter’s back carefully. Until their clothes were off, he didn’t know where the bruises were.

“And you’ve done the, uh,” and Peter flushed again, just as he had after practice two days ago. And looked down into Brendan’s crotch.

“Yeah, and I gotta tell you, that’s uh, different. That alone aughta keep you good and distracted.” He gave his best sheepish smile as the goalie giggled. “Wanna see?”

The giggles faded away. Peter turned a bit towards him, nodding. “Yeah, I really do.”

Brendan nodded, then stood up to pull his shirt off. He smiled reassuringly as he dropped his pants, and then his boxers to show the plastic cage wrapped around his cock and balls. The chastity device was one of the weirdest things he’d put on his body, but in a perverse way, it also turned him on a little. 

“Wow, I mean, you really did do it!” Peter was smiling again, and that was enough to keep Brendan from being completely embarrassed. 

“Yeah well. You know what?” He sat back down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially. “I didn’t believe it when Brandon told me about it. I made him put his own on to show me.” 

That set off the usual round of laughter that everyone was used to out of him. It hit Brendan deep and warmed him from that spot, giving him the energy to lean into Peter’s shoulder. Then he felt the bristles rub across his shoulder in advance to soft lips. He shivered, then whispered, “let’s forget the game, huh?”

He turned to pull the other man’s t-shirt off, pausing to kiss the bruises along his torso. He knelt down between the strong legs to pull the sweat pants down. Peter’s cock wasn’t hard yet, but that was Brendan’s job.

Prusty had explained quietly about Peter. The goalie didn’t care for men, not really. But Brandon had figured out how to work around that. The team takes care of their own, in whatever way worked. 

What worked for Peter was simple, as long as you didn’t let him think about it. Or remind him that it was a teammate he was with. That’s what the chastity cage was for, to keep the number of dicks to a personal level. And he had a very specific switch to flick to turn off the thinking part of his brain.

Brendan started by swirling his tongue and working up and down the quickly growing cock with his lips and fingers. He knew it was working when hands found his shoulders to clutch tightly. Then they were along his neck and into his hair, pulling him in even more. 

Peter began to rock beneath him, and opened up as much as he could to let the hard cock slide deep into his mouth. The taste of precome made him groan and he tried harder to take as much as he could, swallowing around everything.

“Not yet, want more, don’t finish yet.” Peter’s voice was cracking and his breath was rapid. Brendan slowly raised off the now throbbing cock to grin. Then he climbed up onto the bed on all fours, spreading his legs wide. 

Peter definitely wasn’t thinking about hockey, or anything else. Brendan was barely settled before he felt the cock sliding against his hole, the only warning before he was being entered. Strong hands grabbed his hips to pull him back until his ass was pressed against the goalie’s warm groin. His own cock strained against the cage it was in but he barely felt it as Peter began to fuck all his frustrations out into the willing ass that held him tight. 

Brendan grabbed for a pillow to hold on tight, burying his face into it to muffle his moans. Peter’s fingers bit into a fresh bruise on his hip, but it just added to the intensity of it all. He had stamina, and strength to go with it. He thrust into the younger man hard enough to make his knees almost slide out from under him. 

His knees did go out wider when a hand pressed into the small of his back to drive him into the bed. Peter had half climbed onto him for support, pounding into his ass repeatedly. Brendan’s balls ached with need. The position he’d been pushed into let the relentless cock pound his sweet spot harder than he’d ever felt it before. 

Just as he thought he was about to come apart, Peter slammed into him one more time as he came hard, hips jerking as the orgasm washed over him. Brendan raised his head a little, trying hard to catch his breath as he worked his muscles as tightly as he could. 

Peter was almost a boneless sack of goo when he slid over to Brendan’s side. His pale skin was flushed red with his exertion, but the loose grin on his face said it was worth it. 

His balls were still throbbing and an odd wetness added to the feeling of being truly well fucked. But he knew his job wasn’t done yet. Carefully, he helped Peter back into his sweats and rolled him around to be able to pull the covers up over him. It wasn’t easy. He remembered water balloons that had more structure than the boneless body of his goalie. But he got it done, and Peter was sound asleep as Brendan pulled his clothes on quietly. Then he turned off the lights and let himself out.

Despite his curiosity, Alex was a snoring rock by the time Brendan got back to their room. That was fine by him. All he wanted was a bath so he could soak his aching balls enough to get the damn cage off. His orgasm afterwards hit him furiously, so hard he almost cracked his head against the tiles. 

He slept in the tub for a bit, until the water turned cold. Then he crawled into bed naked to sleep the sleep of the dead. He slept so hard that it took Alex actually rolling him out onto the floor to wake him up for breakfast the next day.

In retaliation, Brendan refused to say a word about his adventures that night. Thankfully, Peter was his usual self at breakfast and at practice.

Then they went out and beat Pittsburgh for him.


	3. Three Rounds to a Shoot Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan hadn't realized that sometimes his post game duties came after wins too.

Pittsburgh was fun. Davey was brilliant in the shootout as always. Honestly, between him and Lars, Brendan couldn’t see how they could ever lose a shootout. All he expected after the game was to go back to the hotel, inhale a quick meal and crash for the night.

That’s why the text from Marc was completely from left field. He wasn’t even on the bus yet. Alex looked at him strangely as Brendan walked past him to flop down in Danny’s usual spot next to Davey.

The Quebecois center looked at him oddly. He shrugged a little, giving him a goofy grin, then murmuring softly. “Prusty says you give personal French lessons?” 

Inside he cringed. It was the worst line ever. But it worked. Davey’s brown eyes almost bugged out as he muffled a laugh. Then his hand slid to Brendan’s thigh to squeeze even as he shook his head. “Oui, I can do that, if you really want.” 

“Could be a lot of fun!” His thigh pressed to Davey’s, letting the roaming hand slide down the inside to tease the muscle there. Breathing became interesting as a chuckle sounded in his ear.

“Oh, oui, it can be that. A lot of fun. Okay.” The hand stayed on his thigh as the bus rumbled through the night to their hotel, fingertips playing with the seam. Brendan started to wish he’d worn looser slacks that night. 

No one commented when they got off the bus, but both Alex and Peter gave him an odd look when he followed Davey to the elevators. It was kind of hilarious to see the lightbulb go off in Chuckie’s head. But thankfully, he didn’t hear the laughter.

“Davey’s easy, really. A lot of times, he just has to burn off a bunch of energy,” his memory of Prusty’s rundown of the team told him. “So it’ll be a lot like Alex when he’s on caffeine and sugar. Except for one thing.” 

That one thing is what his dick couldn’t stop thinking about as they left the elevator for Davey’s room. The hand was light on his back as the door clicked behind him, but he could almost feel the energy vibrating off the other man.

“So when you start doing this instead of Brandon, huh?” David asked, turning Gally around to tug at his necktie.

“Uh, just now. I mean, this road trip. When I got back from break, really.” A finger pressed his lips shut, and he realized he’d started babbling out of nervousness. 

Soft lips replaced the finger. They teased and pulled at his own mouth, leading him away from the door while hands were busy removing clothing, both his and David’s. “I have to admit, I’m kind of glad. I’ve been uh, curious.” 

Brendan blinked, trying to get his mind to focus. “Curious, about me?” He reached to work the buttons of David’s shirt open, fumbling a bit with fingers that didn’t want to remember how to work.

“Oh yeah. Your mouth, first of all.” Said mouth was claimed again for a longer kiss, then a tongue wriggled against his, teasing a soft groan from him. He pressed closer, reaching around to feel the firm curves of David’s ass. That move brought their crotches together and he could feel every inch of a cock already hard and hungry for him. 

He didn’t even realize the whimper came from him when Davey pulled back. “Oh this is nice. I like being able to kiss someone without having to climb up first.” 

Brendan laughed at that, nodding and letting his shirt fall to the ground. “Yeah, I admit, that is a pretty great perk tonight.” 

“Shhh.. Let’s enjoy that.” The zipper on his pants gave way as David claimed his mouth again. He gave himself over to the older man, groaning and pushing at the pants still in his way. Then they were tumbling onto the bed, grinding against each other with hands roaming to explore the new territory. David found his nipples to thumb, then pinch, chuckling as Brendan jerked to him. 

That went on for a couple more times as he retaliated, teasing and pinching nipples until David broke the kiss to gasp for air. Then he rolled onto his back and pushed at Brendan’s shoulders. He wasn’t quite sure at the French words but the intent was easy to figure out. So he wiggled down between David’s legs to nuzzle and mouth at the hard cock waiting for him. To his delight, David was still all natural.

He teased the foreskin down to work his tongue around the tip, then began to play with the skin to see how different it felt. David’s hands were around his head, urging him on, so he started to suckle harder, bobbing and working around. Brendan worked his hands under David’s ass, kneading as he started taking him deeper.

The French words became ones he knew from the ice, all the curse words, but spoken in a soft, throaty, needful way. All if it went straight to his own cock, but he paid attention to David’s, finally taking him deep enough to swallow around the head of the cock. Hips jerked beneath him, and he worked his tongue against the thick vein along the base. He lifted up then bobbed down to take him deep again, swallowing even tighter. 

“Non, non, not yet!” David gasped, then pulled Brendan up off of his cock. Those thick thighs that were wrapped around the younger man’s ribs twisted to roll them over. He sat on Brendan’s chest, breathing hard as he looked down. 

Brendan knew what was coming next, and he wrapped his arms around David’s thighs to bring him closer, wiggling his tongue invitingly at the tip of the cock bobbing just out of reach. David responded with a throaty chuckle, cupping a hand around Brendan’s head as he brought his hips forward, feeding his cock to the hungry lips. 

He had to use every suction trick he’d learned so far as David started to fuck his mouth, bobbing and breathing through his nose so he could keep from choking on the thick cock. But it tickled every time his nose touched the furry groin as David thrust his cock into his mouth, reaching his throat almost every time. Brendan rolled his tongue around and teased as much as he could, swallowing every chance David gave him, but drool still dribbled down his cheeks. 

The only warning he had was when Davey’s breath started to hitch. He held on tight and tried to swallow very bit of come that was spurting into his throat, choking a little. Then Davey pulled back to let him gasp for air. It felt almost impossible that the cock he’d just sucked off was still hard, bobbing against his chest as David whispered a soft apology and used the corner of the bed sheet to clean the dribble off of Brendan’s face.

He rubbed at the furry chest in front of him, grinning up into the worried face. “No hey, that was a great introduction.” 

David laughed, relaxing visibly as he pulled back. He gave Brendan’s cock a quick tug before sliding off the bed. Out of curiosity, Brendan pushed up onto his elbows to watch him dig into his bag, smirking when Davey came back with a strip of condoms and lube. “Mmm.. Endurance. Gotta love that.”

“Yeah? Brandon always said I wore him out.” David was tugging at his wet cock again, rubbing lube on before unrolling the condom down it’s length. Then he added more lube to the outside of the condom before kneeling between Brendan’s legs.

“Yeah well, that’s what he gets for always getting into fights, right?” He smirked as he rose up to kiss David again, wrapping his thighs around him and pulling them back together.

“I guess so,” David mumbled through the kiss, one hand guiding his cock to Brendan’s hole, nudging a little before pushing in carefully. He groaned as he was stretched again, wider this time, but Davey was patient. He waited to let Brendan dictate the speed at first, slowly rocking in a little at a time until he was balls deep into his ass.

The both sat, breathing for a moment. Brendan tugged at his cock, then nodded and rocked his hips up a bit in encouragement. A very familiar grin spread across Davey’s face, then he was lifting pale thighs up into the air to hold onto as he started to thrust. He was slow, but thorough, almost pulling out each time to thrust in deep. Brendan felt his ass lift up off the bed as his knees were pushed closer to his ears. 

David started to thrust faster, groaning above him as he drove into Brendan’s willing ass. But he didn’t stay that way for long. He dropped one of Gally’s thighs down between his own legs, pushing him on his side and wrapping the free leg over his shoulder to drive into him sideways. All he could do was hold onto his own cock as David took over. 

Then he found himself being pushed onto all fours, his hole momentarily empty as David pushed him into place, then for the second time in twenty four hours he was being fucked across a bed and getting sheet burns on his knees. But this time, David pressed down against his back, whispering against his ear, begging him not to come yet, to ride it out. Brendan had to clutch at the base of his cock to hold on, especially since his prostate was taking another beating. 

David buried his face into Gally’s neck as he came again, jerking into his ass as he throbbed and moaned. Brendan had problems of his own as he shuddered beneath his teammate. But he hadn’t come yet. He kept thinking of the ice and being naked in front of a home crowd and that was helping some. 

“Okay, is your turn now. I promise,” David whispered thickly into his ear. Slowly he pulled out, catching the condom to toss to the side before rolling Brendan onto his back. He was grinning, dipping down to kiss him again before reaching for the condoms. “I’m gonna ride you until we both come, okay?” 

All he could do was nod, reaching to tug the other man to him. He had no idea how much longer he could last, but getting into Davey’s tight little ass was a reward he hadn’t expected. He sat up to help him unroll the condom onto his cock and lube up. Then David was squatting over him to push down onto his aching cock. He groaned, clutching at the thighs over him, trying hard not to thrust up as he inched into the tight warmth enveloping his cock.

Then David was settled on his hips, breathing hard as his own cock tapped at Brendan’s belly. He leaned over to kiss him, that wicked tongue stealing his breath away as he began to rock on him. It seemed almost an instant had passed before Davey was slamming down onto him. Each time the fat cock slapped onto his belly until he reached for it, squeezing hard to let David’s motion fuck his hand. Then he brought his feet up to plant firmly onto the bed, jerking up to meet him. 

Brendan vaguely knew he was talking. He had no clue what was coming out of his mouth though. All he wanted was for this moment to last, to feel David’s ass gripping him tighter on each thrust. But soon he was coming hard, slamming up and shuddering as the wave rolled over him. He jerked again, his hand clenched around David’s cock as the older man impossibly came for a third time. 

They crashed to the bed together, panting and sweating and smiling wide. Fingers trailed over his ribs lightly, then David was rolling to him, kissing his shoulder and murmuring softly. “I hope they warned you about that.” 

“Yeah, but oh that was fun.” Brendan grinned back at him, stroking David’s stubbly cheek with a grin before tugging at a curl. “You gonna be able to sleep now?”

“Mmm fuck yeah. Thanks. And Brendan?” David looked up at him, utterly wiped out and sleepy.

“Yeah David?” Playfully, he brushed David’s hair back out of his face, then tweaked the cute little nose. 

“I really liked that. I kinda hope.. You.. Well,” He flushed, letting his words trail off.

“I liked that too, David. I’ll be around for you. So you don’t have to climb or anything.” They chuckled and then they kissed again. It was a slow, easy, comfortable kiss, and Brendan let it continue until David was almost completely dozed off. 

Then like the night before, he found his clothes and got dressed, turned out the lights, and headed back to the room he shared with Alex. After a quick shower, he was in bed. 

Alex had to roll him out onto the floor again the next morning. But this time, his friend didn’t tease him about it.


	4. Do you know what you're doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life sucks. Even when you have a big brother as cool as Josh Georges.

Three overtimes in a row plus his extra fun both nights in Pittsburgh made Brendan glad he got to go home to his own bed. It was comfortable, the routine he had with the Gorges'. He hadn’t been so comfortable since living at home while playing with the Giants back in Vancouver. Being spoiled beat living in Hamilton with three other guys who couldn’t cook either. Or clean. Or do laundry. It had stunk on several levels there.

He figured that next year he’d have to finally get a place of his own, but for now Josh was like the big brother he never had. Then he figured out that big brothers have opinions they like to tell you about too.

Their routine was that they’d pack up for the long road trip and head out together, making a stop at a Timmy’s somewhere along the way. Brendan had his favorite, the one where the cute redheaded girl named Annie worked. It was adorable how she blushed when she realized it was them at the window.

He was mulling over how well it’d work if he ever asked her out when it dawned on him that Josh had parked instead of driving on. “Yo, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you. About,” And flustered, Josh waved his hand. “What you’re doing for Brandon.” 

“Oh, yeah. Well it’s for the team and all.” He took a quick sip of his coffee out of confusion. Then he realized, Brandon hadn’t said a word about Josh’s preferences. Just that some guys chose to opt out and deal with the stresses in their own way.

“Have you really thought it all the way through?” Brendan felt that the look Josh was giving him bordered on the one his own father had given him way back in juniors, when they had A Talk about Sex. And teammates.

“Yeah, I have.” He unbuckled his seatbelt to turn to Josh, but didn’t reach across. “Look, I’m bi, okay? I like guys and I like girls. I’m also horny as hell. Why do you think Maggie tells me to keep my door shut? She got tired of always seeing me wank. Except I didn’t need to after this. It’s helping me a lot too.”

“Jesus, Brendan! I told your dad I’d take care of you!” Josh groaned, leaning back in his seat to rub at his face.

“And you are! You know my family’s adopted all three of you already. But this, I wanna do this okay? Seriously Josh. That was a lot of fun for me. I know you don’t swing that way and that’s cool! And it only happens with the team, not at home. I swear.” 

“And what about Alex, huh? I thought you two had a thing or something.” 

Brendan sat back, shrugging a little. “Well, we fuck around sometimes. And sometimes he can’t sleep until I blow him. I’m really good at that.” He smirked. Okay so maybe he was a little too proud about that, but sometimes it’s justifiable, right? “Besides, it’s not fair to Prusty to never have a night off, right? And he did say it was my choice.”

Josh snorted, turning to finally look at him. “Listen, sometimes it’s not a choice. They give you the bait they think you’ll jump for, just to make you say yes.” 

“Well duh. We’re fucking hockey players. We already jump when they say to and live our lives according to the league. We don’t even get a say about where we play, until we’re free agents. Look,” and he leaned over closer. “This is me getting some fun out of things my way. Maybe yeah, they baited me to say yes. I knew that the moment Brandon started talking about it. But this is also me. I’m way too curious about shit, you said that yourself.”

Josh snorted a bit, but didn’t deny it. 

“And you know I’d go with any of these guys if they asked me themselves. It’s fun, we’re all tested constantly, and we need it sometimes.”

Josh mumbled, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. “I still think you’re gonna regret it in the end.” 

“Maybe. But I know I would’ve regretted it if I hadn’t said yes.” He pulled the seatbelt back on, settling back again.

“Not about the fucking. I meant about Alex.” Josh glared at him again, raising an eyebrow.

Brendan couldn’t think of an answer to that, but he did turn to watch out the window, thinking about it. Besides, the one thing neither of them had said was that Prusty was going on this trip. Those two nights might have been all there was to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't write without a little bit of a plot and some angst. It's just spice, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two B's trying to figure things out. Then they each take things into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm about two weeks behind on this. It's going to take longer than I thought, thanks to real life and Carpal Tunnel. It really sucks.

Josh’s words stuck in the back of his head as they headed to Los Angeles. No one acted any differently on the flight. He even played cards with Alex, Max, and Brian and enjoyed the flight.

Which totally confused him when he found out Jarred was his roommate this trip, not Alex. He sat on the foot of his bed, then texted Alex. “What’s up? Who changed us up, any idea?”

No answer.

Alex ducked him at the team dinner later that night. Josh, of course, stared at him meaningfully. Brendan didn’t think any of this was fair at all. 

Prusty had to have eyes on all sides of his head, because he sat down next to him after dinner broke up, leaning in. “Hey, what’s up? You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“Yeah well, evidently I’m stupid and nothing but a horn dog.” He didn’t look up. Maybe they were right.

“We knew about the horn dog part. C’mon, you can tell me the rest.” Brendan protested, but despite his injured shoulder, Prusty could still drag him to his feet and out the door. Los Angeles weather that night was warm and clear, and it felt good to walk. Best part of all, none of the cameramen from 24CH hurried up to follow them.

“So tell me what’s going on?” Prusty prodded at his shoulder. Brendan kinda hated the smirk he was wearing at the moment.

“Alex hates me and Josh thinks I’m making a mistake. How’s that?” 

The smirk disappeared as Prusty sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “Alex has a problem with this? I didn’t think you two were dating.”

“We’re not! He’s just being stupid. Or jealous. Or something.” Brendan shrugged, trying hard not to groan about it. 

“Yeah well, I’ll admit, I didn’t think that one through either.” Prusty wasn’t looking at him, but down the street instead. Traffic was light and stores were lit up all around them, so he could see the look on his face clearly.

“Didn’t think what through? We’re not dating, we’re just fucking around when we’re on the road.”

“And now you’re not. Maybe Alex thought you had an agreement or something, I don’t know. Look I’ll talk to him okay? See what I can get out of him.” 

Brendan grumbled. “Good luck. Chuckie clams up tight while all those damn cameras are around.” 

“I have my ways.” Prusty ruffled his hair as they turned back to the hotel. “Go chill out with Jarred, don’t let him get wound up, okay?” 

“So he’s my assignment?” The words were out before Brendan realized how bitter they sounded. 

Brandon gave him a long look, walking a few feet before finally answering. “No, he’s your teammate. And your friend. He’d do the same for you.” 

Brendan deflated, nodding. “Yeah, sorry.” Then he groaned, kicking at a cup that had blown in front of him. “Who knew sex was so damned complicated!”

That laugh made him want to punch Prusty as hard as he had ever punched someone in his life.

~~~

Tinordi wasn’t a bad roommate, as it went. At least there were new things to talk about, but he missed Alex’s chatter. But it was nice to be able to get into the shower at a decent time. 

After the game the next night, the room was quiet. In all, it hadn’t been a bad game. Brendan glanced down to where Peter was getting dressed after the cameras had left. The slim goalie caught his eye, smiled, then shook his head. No, he was good. That’s the problem. It’s the forwards that fucked this game up.

At least Alex looked back at him while they headed to the hotel. But his phone stayed silent, and everyone just went to their rooms.

“Hey Jarred, what do you want from room service?” he asked as he got into their room.

“Whatever. Not really hungry.” The long defenseman was stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A faint bruise was blooming along his ribs, the skin showing where his unbuttoned shirt lay spread open. Brendan sat down next to him, flicking the shirt open wider, clucking softly.

“That’s a good one. Want an ice pack for it then? It was a good fight, you know.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but got up to grab the phone for room service, eying Jarred when the other didn’t really respond. It wasn’t hard to order for a hockey player anyways. Pasta, chicken, some sort of veggie on the side, they’re set.

“Okay, so, you gonna sit like a rock all night?” He tossed a sock at the pale belly, finally getting a reaction.

“Sorry, I’m just..” his words trailed off.

“Replaying the game in your head and obsessing over what you could’ve done different. Yeah, I know.” Brendan dropped his slacks to trade them out for a pair of shorts, smiling when Jarred looks over curiously. “We all do it man. I’ll go get you that ice.” 

The hall was empty. A couple doors were open and he waved at the guys just hanging out. None of the rooms had Alex or Prusty in them though. He let him self gnaw on the fact that Alex was still giving him the cold shoulder until he got back to his room. Down the hall he saw Brandon sliding into a room, and the look he shot at Gally was a knowing one.

He butted his own door open again, shaking his head as he walked in to start putting together an ice pack. “So what’s on your mind, huh?”

“My roommate’s a nosy little shit that talks too much?” The question was tossed at him playfully, so he laughed.

“Yeah I guess I am.” He smiled at Jarred, handing the ice pack over before sitting on his own bed. “I’m kinda in training, you know. Josh is always after me to be a better teammate.” He puffed up his chest to pretend to be Josh. “Step it up! You gotta do everything you can!” 

That got Jarred to chuckle softly at least, and take the ice pack. “Yeah, that’s Josh all right. Probably the next captain, all that stuff.” 

“Yeah.” Brendan fluffed up his pillows, then stretched out against them on the headboard. “So there you go. Y’wanna talk, I’ll listen.” He glanced over at Jarred, wondering if the defenseman was going to spiral back down into his silent contemplation. “Or, you know, help you blow off a little steam.” 

“Yeah? Like how?” Jarred looked up, a little curious. But his eyes stayed on Brendan’s face, no sexual interest whatsoever. 

Brendan was gonna answer when room service knocked, so he just held up a finger to go answer. Jarred took the plate dropped into his lap as an answer. 

Gally gave him a bit to eat, stealing glances over as the kid ate with single-minded intensity. Or maybe not so single minded. “Fuck. I just don’t want to blow this chance, you know?” Jarred finally admitted.

“So relax, keep it loose. That’s what happened last time, remember?” 

“Yeah, I know I know.” Jarred sighed, dropping the fork and pushing his plate away. 

So, distraction it is then. What kinda stuff do you like?” Brendan wasn’t waiting. His plate was nearly empty, and he eyed the half full plate on the other bed.

Jarred snorted. “Video games, jogging, working out.” As an after thought, he added, “sex. You know, the usual.” 

“Uh-huh.” Brendan eyed him, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

“You got a play station hidden in your bag or something?” Jarred laughed, eying his roommate curiously.

“Well, no. But I could help you out with that last thing on your list.” He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Jarred to react, ready to jump out of the way if he needed to.

“What! Dude, m’not gay.” Now he was straightening up to his full height. Even sitting down, 6 foot 6 made a huge guy. The comment Davey had made the other night, about having to climb, crossed Brendan’s mind and he almost giggled.

“Gay, straight.” He shrugged, then dropped back onto his elbows, projecting a nonchalance he didn’t quite feel. “When you gotta get off, sometimes it doesn’t matter.” 

“Yeah it does. Dude, seriously? Is this why Alex wanted to trade rooms?” 

Well that hurt. It had been Alex’s request. “Nah, no. At least, I don’t think so. Fuck, actually, I have no fucking clue what’s up with him.” His elbows went out from under him as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Silence claimed the room. Enough that he could hear someone moving in the room next door. He wondered for a moment if it was his old roommate, then buried his face with a pillow, groaning.

“So you two were uh, uhm, doing stuff?” Jarred’s words sounded sheepish, and Brandon peeked out from under the pillow at him.

“Sometimes, yeah. But now he’s pissed at me and fuck if I know what it’s about.” 

Jarred was genuinely blushing. “Maybe it’s because you mess with other people?” then he took a sip of water, shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

“Probably. That’s when this started.” He looked over at Jarred, then was distracted by the obvious reaction to his suggestion. “Oh. Okay.” 

Brendan moved over to push the big man’s tray to the side, gently pulling him into place. A quick impish wink upward while his fingers worked at getting pajamas open. Jarred’s face was red in a combination of confusion, need, and curiosity. It was the curiosity that kept him going.

He wrapped his hand around the swelling cock in front of him, stroking slow and watching Jarred for any sign to back off. Instead, he was rewarded with a soft groan. So he ran his tongue up the vein that throbbed along the bottom of his shaft to the tip, swirling a bit.

If there was any resistance before that swirl, it shattered at that moment. Jarred’s legs spread a little more to give him room and large hands slid through his hair in appreciation. He swirled his tongue around the tip again before sucking the head into his mouth, all the while stroking the shaft slowly. He took his time, teasing his defenseman for a long while with tongue and lips.

When Brendan glanced up, Jarred’s face as flushed red and his eyes were wide in shock. “Mmm you like this after all, donchya?” All he got in response was a long, low moan. “Hang on, we’re getting to the good part?”

“Good part?” Jarred asked in amazement. Brendan merely chuckled as he started bobbing on the thick cock in his hands, working his way down inch by inch. Then he was swallowing around his mouthful. It only took once before Jarred was coming hard into his mouth.

By the time Brendan lifted up, licking the overflow from his lips, Jarred was limp on the bed with a goofy grin. He laughed, fixing Jarred’s pj’s before shoving his long legs back onto the mattress. “There. Relax, go to sleep.” 

He slipped into the bathroom to finish himself off in the shower. When he returned, Jarred was snoring worse than PK ever had.


	6. And the road just gets longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has become one of those series that starts off strong and then all of a sudden goes dead in the water. You have my most sincere apologies. So I wrangled this out for you, just as a thank you for reading it. Consider this a closed series, because I don't know if I'll ever come back to it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

California eventually became the past. Games won, games lost, and before he knew it, another road trip had him taking care of his goalie again. Brendan was getting better at it, even if it wore him out. At least whatever had gotten up Alex’s back during the California trip seemed to have straightened itself out. Which was a good thing, because despite how badly they bickered all the time, the American-Not-Russian was still his best friend on the team.

Brendan was as quiet as he could be when he slipped back into his hotel room. Not that it mattered, Chuckie was still awake. “Cutting it short,” Alex murmured, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

“Yeah, I know. But Peter’s all wound up, you know?” he replied, heading over to his bed to sit down. The thought of getting up to go take a shower and change seemed like too much work at the moment. “But he’s asleep and,” he paused to yawn hard, turning just enough to stretch out onto the bed, “I will be too, as soon as curfew check is over.” 

##

Alex put his book down when the snoring started. With a grimace, he got up and actually tugged at his roomie’s clothes to at least get him comfortable, then paused when he realized that Brendan wasn’t wearing underwear.

But he was wearing something. A plastic cage was locked onto his cock, making it look tiny next to the swollen balls that lay behind the bars. 

Chuckie stared at it for a long moment, then up at Brendan’s face. “What the hell are they doing to you, huh?” 

No answer came out of the kid, except snores. With a shake of his head, he threw a blanket over Brendan and went to answer the curfew check at the door.

##

“PSST! Brandon! Help!” Gally was peeking around the wall in the Buffalo Sabres visiting locker room, trying hard not to draw too much attention to himself as guys milled around between locker room and dressing stalls.

Prust looked up at the kid, then blinked at the panic on his face. His stomach flip flopped, then he lurched to his feet and let Brendan drag him into one of the training rooms. “What’s wrong? Did something happen last night?”

“Kinda. It’s more of what didn’t happen.” The kid’s face scrunched up and he flushed hard, tugging his pants down. “I can’t get the fucking thing off. And I gotta get it off and jerk off before practice or Therrien’s gonna murder me!”

Relief flushed through Brandon’s body and he actually laughed. “It’s not fucking funny!” 

“It is, but it’s gonna be okay, shhh,” and he leaned in to kiss Gally lightly, because honestly, it’s the only way to make him shut up. The door was shut, and he thought they had a few minutes. Enough to take care of this.

Once he thought he’d bought enough silence from the short winger, he knelt down in front of him to work the screws loose. “I think if you’re gonna keep this up, we should get you a metal cage. These screws just got stripped out and jammed in there”

“Anything, or get help putting it on.” Gally was flushing as he watched Brandon work. “The worst is when it comes off, really.”

“What do you mean?” He glanced up, even more amused to see the kid as red as his usual jersey.” 

“It makes me come hard, cause of the denial, y’know?” His voice dropped as he grumbled. “I tried to get Chuckie to help but he just laughed.”

Brandon bit his lip to keep from laughing too. “Yeah, I ah, got that reaction too. From the cage, I mean. Hold on, almost there…” 

As he tugged the last screw loose, the front cage popped off. Then he could work the back ring free from Gally’s balls. He sat back on his heels to watch the show. The kid’s cock went from restrained to completely hard by the time Brandon had gathered up all the pieces of the cage. 

“Oh god.. And it’s time to get ready for practice!” Gally groaned. 

“Shh.. Let me work.” Brandon took a moment to smirk up at his protege, then went to work licking and lipping at the hard cock in front of him. He didn’t spend time teasing like he normally did, but swallowed the head of Gally’s cock and started bobbing.

Brendan didn’t have any chance at self control either. His fingers tugged at Prusty’s hair, tangling into the curls as he pressed deeper into the older man’s mouth. Before long, his cock was pressing against the back of Brandon’s throat while he rocked to him.

Two long fingers slipped into his ass, probing and pressing at the right spot. One touch and he was coming hard with a strangled yelp, filling Brendan’s mouth to overflowing.

Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed and on the ice. Gally had been right, Therrien tore into him for sloppy skating and a lackadaisical attitude during practice. But nothing could wipe the grin from his face. That grin only got wider after the game that night, when he earned second star honors with a goal.


End file.
